


i was so good back then

by eivery_al



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Энергия полнит небольшую площадку, слабым электрическим зарядом вздымает волоски по всему телу, заставляет потеть и восторженно кричать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was so good back then

**Author's Note:**

> SoulPunk era, сонгфик к лайву [ Allie](https://youtu.be/PM3-OejoLk4/)

Энергия полнит небольшую площадку, слабым электрическим зарядом вздымает волоски по всему телу, заставляет потеть и восторженно кричать. Миниатюрная сцена слишком тесная для пятерых человек, но Патрик, будто в трансе, танцует, словно этот вечер особенный в его жизни, отдает свой голос, как в последнем прощании, пытаясь сказать все, что только желает сорваться с языка. Стреляет обезоруживающими улыбками, посылает в никуда тлеющие взгляды, стонет вместе с музыкой, занимается с ней бесстыдной любовью, обнажая все ее потаенные соблазнительные изгибы.  
  
В теле Патрика начинает селиться давящая усталость, но он не останавливается ни на мгновение. Вокруг все мелькает красными всполохами, узкими лучами блеклых прожекторов. Горящие искренним восхищением глаза окружившей толпы сжимают его сердце в родных ласковых объятиях, и у него подкашиваются колени. Он желает, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, он хочет признаться в любви всем им, он думает, что все это до глупого банально, но страшно по-настоящему.  
  
Выступление проходит гладко, пусть на дороге встречаются выбоины, но они умело маневрируют между ними: Патрик рад, что для своего тура выбрал именно этих ребят сессионными музыкантами. Он оборачивается глянуть на сет-лист у барабанной стойки – следующей композицией идет Allie.  
  
_Она_ , как верная подруга, взъерошивает его вспотевшие волосы и прячет теплую улыбку, утыкаясь в плечо и не стесняясь, танцует вместе с ним нелепые танцы: босоногая, с острыми косточками на узких лодыжках и запутавшимися в кучерявых локонах пальцами.  
  
Они, как единое целое, плавятся под его богатый голос до того момента, когда все внезапно стихает, гитарист, барабанщик, абсолютно все замирают. Патрик держится за стойку микрофона, он не слышит редкие смешки толпы и их эмоциональное улюлюканье и комплименты, с ним лишь набат собственного сердцебиения, долбящего барабанные перепонки. _Она_ упала куда-то ему в ноги с растянутыми в глупую улыбку губами, заливистый смех застрял в ее горле.  
  
Когда он резко хрипит в микрофон, все снова оживает, уносит в какой-то бешеный сюрреалистический калейдоскоп, кружащий голову в наркотическом опьянении. _Она_ вскакивает с пола и принимается кружить по сцене: свободная, живая и необузданная. Впитывает все устремленное ей внимание. Под последние звуки электрогитары _она_ , удовлетворенная, рассеивается в тусклом освещении.  
  
Патрик хватает гитару для следующей композиции, пробегается медиатором по упругим струнам. Среди голосистой толпы слышно отчетливое «о боже, я тебя люблю», и его губы трогает улыбка — это взаимно.  
  
Он поднимает взгляд, проходится по раскрасневшимся щекам незнакомцев, взъерошенным макушкам и вдруг натыкается на зубастую ухмылку, затаившуюся в темном углу.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Патрик слишком возбужден, чтобы злиться, но знакомая раздраженность вырывает из него короткий рык. Он достиг точки кипения, ведь сколько было разговоров, требований, упрашиваний, споров и даже угроз. Но Вентц, как глупый кот, продолжает метить и без того принадлежащую ему территорию.  
  
Патрику удается абстрагироваться и закончить выступление, но каждый вскрик кажется предвестником для «эй, там Пит, мать его, Вентц!» И заходя в гримерку, он со злостью швыряет стянутый с плеч пиджак на диванчик, обтянутый бежевой кожей.


End file.
